


A very cold birthday

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snowball Fight, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: Finral throws Zora a party birthday he won't forget for a long time Zora's happy to be around people that are filled with love
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 7





	A very cold birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Zora's birthday is today and he could use some fluff and a slightly horrible cake

Finral needed to get up Zora wouldn't let him his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him like a snake. "Zora! Let go I have a mission today." "Again? Come on babe forget it." Zora said kissing him "I can't sorry sweetie." Finral said kissing his forehead. Zora let him go "I promise we'll have time to ourselves Zora." "Fine love you." Finral smiled "I love you too happy birthday!" "Thanks." Finral opened a portal "What took you so long?" "Sorry Vanessa he was close to figuring it out." She showed him the party gifts. "Good he'll love it!" "Langris? Why are you here did you warm up to Zora?" Langris handed him a book "no here he likes reading right?" Finral hugged him "yes and thanks bye I'll see you later." Langris left back to his self discovery journey as Zora put it. "Finral! Zora's coming this way." "Crap uh Asta talk to him." "Hi Zora!" Zora threw a rainbow stinkbug "Where's Finral?" He asked looking around odd was this for Langris if so Finral was two months late. Finral was nowhere to be found Zora thought of places he could be Henry was reading so he talked to him "hey." "Hi Zora.." Henry said "Where's Finral?" "He's.. using the restroom.." "oh." Finral sighed and put presents under their bed he had two hours to bake a cake. "Ok you got this." He said to himself. The cake wasn't horrible maybe too much frosting and a little burnt Zora wouldn't mind hopefully. "Hey you." Finral jumped "Zora! Um why are you here right now?!" "I was looking for you is this for Langris?" "Yep he wanted a cake." He said Zora nodded and left going in their room. The next day Zora was off doing whatever he did away from them. "Is everything ready?" "Yeah!" Vanessa said drinking. "He's coming!" Luck said ready to fight "hide." Finral said Zora walked "why is it dark babe? Hello shrimp Yami?" "Surprise!" Everyone said Zora's eyes widened "holy shit! What is this?" Finral kissed him "a birthday party for you." "That's why you've been acting weird I knew something was up Langris hates surprises." Zora said "here's your cake!" Finral said Zora gulped Finral's baking skills were horrible but he never told him because he often got emotional. "It looks great." Zora said Finral's eyes lit up. "Thanks! I hope it tastes good! I may have put too much sugar in it." Zora cut a piece and ate it then grimaced forcing a smile he thanked him for the cake. "Here." Finral said Zora opened it "I know you don't like cheesy romantic stuff but-" Zora kissed him passionately "it's perfect babe." It was a book filled with pictures of them poems and a flower. "Really?" "Yes." "Enough kissing Zora let's fight!" Luck said "No let's get drank!" Vanessa yelled "that's unmanly Zora wants to train!" "Train? Zora let's do push-ups!" "Asta he wants to celebrate his birthday stupid!" Noelle said she blushed when Asta looked at her. "Zora do you want to.. play.. chess?" Henry asked "in a minute." Zora choked out "Zora what's wrong?" Finral asked wiping away his tears "nothing look it's snowing." Finral looked outside it was "huh already but it's not Christmas." Finral said "it's winter." "Some places don't snow sweetie." Finral said going outside "put on this!" Zora said talking off his black bulls robe "what about you?" "I'll be fine." Zora promised Finral threw snow at him. "This means war!" Zora said throwing it back him "I can just portal away-" Zora put him in a hole. "Hey!" "Sorry what was that?" Zora asked Finral opened a portal and jumped on him "happy birthday." Finral said Zora smiled happy that he was around a family that was a bit on the crazy side but he wouldn't change it for the world. 


End file.
